Single For a Night
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella is tired of Troy looking at other girls. She comes up with the idea of being single for the night. He goes out with the guys and she goes out with the girls. What will happen when they're single for the night? Will they stay together or realize they want to be single?


**Single for a Night**

"God, Troy. Seriously?" I asked, scoffing as my fiancé checked out a girl that walked by. Troy and I have been together since high school. We were pushing on five years now, his eyes wandered but he was always faithful- I wouldn't be marrying him if he wasn't. "At least pretend not to look when I'm around." I said, pushing him away from me.

Troy tried to pull me back over to him but I pushed him away again. "Come on baby, she didn't even have a nice ass!" He argued with me.

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter if she had a nice ass or not, you're supposed to be courteous enough to look secretly or when I'm not looking at you." I crossed my arms and walked into Forever 21. He hated Forever 21 and he knew that I knew that; I just went in here when I was angry at him.

He scoffed standing outside the doors. "I'm not going in there Gabriella!" He called out.

I turned around and smirked. "Just remember who has your debit card." I said, flicking it up in between my two fingers to show him. He let out a groan and I turned to walk deeper in the store.

Troy came up behind me as I was looking at some ugly floral print shorts. "You play dirty." He whispered, kissing the shell of my ear.

I pushed him away from me gently. "What do you think about these? They're 30 bucks." I said holding up pair of floral shorts. I would never buy them in a million years but Troy doesn't know that. I had an excellent poker face.

Troy's eyes bugged out of his head. "What do you mean they're thirty bucks? They have a big hole in them and your ass cheeks would hang out!" He said entirely too loudly. I tried not to laugh. "Not to mention they're hideous."

On cue, a girl who looked about 16 walked by wearing a pair of those shorts. She gave Troy a dirty look. I burst out laughing. I put the shorts back on the rack. I grabbed Troy's hand, lancing our fingers together. We walked out of the store and he poked my side, making me squeal. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my side.

"For setting me up." He said, with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you didn't look at other girls in front of me, then I wouldn't put you in those situations." I argued. He was quiet. "One day I'm not going to be as forgiving as I am today." I looked over at Troy who wasn't even paying attention. "Troy!" I yelled, smacking his chest. "Asshole." I released his hand and walked out of the mall. I was so glad we brought separate cars.

"Gabi! Gabi… come on." Troy said walking after me. I went to go get in my car, I opened the door but her closed it. I sighed and leaned against the car.

"Here." I have him his card back and his keys that were in my purse. "I'll see you at home." I said emotionlessly.

He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head so he got the cheek. He frowned. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you at home." I opened my door and climbed into the car. He closed the door for me and sighed. He started walking away from me. I drove home.

* * *

Home was a decent sized apartment, we were saving up for a house. Troy was just finishing up his internship. He majored in business, destined to be a CEO of some type of company. I, on the other hand, am going to grad school to become a Pharmacist. I worked at a hospital as a Pharmacy Tech already.

Troy must have beaten me home because I took the long way, taking my sweet little time. I parked my car in the underground parking. I got in the elevator and took it up to our floor. I walked out of the elevator and over to our door. I walked in the apartment and closed the door behind me. I walked straight to the bedroom and set my purse down. I sat on the bed.

The front door opened and closed. "I know man, You know how Gabi is…. You're so lucky man…. You're single, you only have to worry about yourself, you could do anything you want." I heard Troy say. He must have been talking to Chad. Chad was his only single friend. "I don't know… I think I beat her here."

"Wrong." I called out. I got an idea in my head. Single for a night. We could go out to a club, flirt, kiss whatever, go home with anybody we wanted to. If he liked it, then I'd let him be single. He was on the verge of being not happy, apparently. If he still wanted to be with me then we could continue on like nothing happened.

"Earth to Gabi." My head shot up. Troy was standing there. I didn't even notice hung up the phone or came into the room. "I was talking to you for five minutes." He said sitting down next to me.

I smirked at him. "Well now you know how it feels." I said, kicking my shoes off.

"I'm sorry Gab, I was just spacing." He crawled up on the bed and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into him. His fingers softly stroked my flat stomach underneath my shirt. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." I said quietly, turning to face him. I leaned over and pecked his lips gently. "I have an idea." I said, sitting up.

Troy sat up as well. "What's that baby?"

"Let's be single for a night." I announced.

He looked at me, disbelievingly. "You're kidding right?" He let out a small chuckle.

I crossed my legs, looking over at him. "No, I'm serious." I told him. "You can go out with the guys, I'll go out with the girls. You can talk, flirt, kiss, touch any girl you want to. I'll do the same, just for one night."

He blinked at me. "What's the catch?"

I laughed at him. "There is no catch Troy. We're just going to be single for a night."

Troy just stared at me, trying to read me. "Is this like a test or something?"

"No Troy." I said, getting kind of annoyed now. "Do you want to do it or not? This will be the first and the last time I will offer to do something like this."

He looked away thinking for a moment. Troy turned to me and smirked. "Fine. We'll be single for tonight."

I smiled at him. "Good, we best get ready for tonight then." I picked up my phone and walked into the living room. I called Taylor and Sharpay and told them what was going on tonight. Taylor thought it was completely stupid and Shar thought it was brilliant. In the end they both agreed to go out with me.

I made dinner for Troy and I a couple of hours before we were going to leave. "So what are you and the girls going to do?" He asked as he twirled his spaghetti on his fork.

"We are going to go club hopping. Starting of at Shock, where we end, nobody knows." I said excitedly. He just looked at me. "What? I'm going to have fun grinding against a bunch of sexy strangers. I've been with you for so long I missed that part of my young adulthood."

He rolled his eyes at me. "So have I."

"Troy, you have like a billion girlfriends before me, whether they were serious or not- it doesn't matter. You were my second boyfriend and I went out with Jason for like two days sophomore year." I picked up my fork. "You're going to get so jealous, aren't you?" I smirked at him.

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Watch, you're going to run into me and some guy is going to be all over me and you wont be able to handle it.' I said, eating my pasta, happily. He grumbled to himself, putting a piece of garlic bread in his mouth. After we were finished with dinner, I put the dishes in the dish washer while Troy got ready. I hopped in after him and started to get ready.

* * *

Everybody was meeting at our house. Chad and his brother Casey were going out with Troy while I went with Taylor and Sharpay. Sharpay was fashionably late as always, we were about to go our separate ways. "Alright, men, let's head out." Chad said, looking from Troy to Casey.

Troy popped up and I got up as well. I put my purse on my shoulder. "We should be heading out too. I think the cab is here." I said, peaking out the window quickly. I locked up the apartment as we walked down stairs. The guys were about to get in the cab. "Wait! Rules!" I yelled.

"Rules?" Troy asked, confused.

"Yes, Chad, Casey. You have to hear these as well. First. If you hook up with a girl, use a condom." I pulled out a bunch of condoms, I gave them a couple each. "Secondly. If you hook up, don't bring them to OUR apartment. Third, Don't do anything stupid because if you call me in jail I won't bail any of you out. And Lastly, this is the last time you will ever touch any other woman other than me so you better enjoy it while it lasts." I said firmly.

The three men just stared at me dumbfounded. "You have the BEST fiancée ever!" Casey said, shoving the condoms in his pockets.

"I'm not his fiancée tonight." I said smirking. I pulled off the diamond ring Troy bought me and stuck it on my right middle finger. I cupped Troy's face and kissed his lips firmly. "Don't miss me too much." I turned and walked away from Troy, pulling down the bottom on my dress.

"I love you." Troy called out.

"Love you too." I waggled my fingers at him as we climbed into the cab. I shut the door and sighed. "How did that go?" I asked nervously, biting my bottom lip.

"Brilliant!" Sharpay said, she sighed. "Seriously, I don't know why you're going to be a drug dealer, you should be like the president or something."

"She is not a drug dealer, she's a pharmacist." Taylor said, looking at her like she was stupid. Sharpay made a face back at her. "I don't know why you're doing this. You're going to have a miserable time." Taylor said, crossing her arms.

I shook my head. "I'm going to have a fantastic time. Fuck Troy today, I'm single bitches!" I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

"There is my college girl Gabi, I always knew was in there." Sharpay said hugging me tightly.

We pulled up to Shock, one of the most popular clubs in the city. I climbed out of the cab first, fixing my hair. I pulled out some lipstick and applied. I popped my lips as we walked straight into the club. I made my way to the bar and ordered a cocktail.

After I had a couple drinks in my I was ready to go. I handed Taylor my purse and headed to the dance floor by myself. I got a couple numbers while I was dancing but nobody really caught my eye. I walked back to Taylor who was standing patiently with Sharpay.

"Thank god. Let's get out of here." Sharpay said. "This place is boring tonight."

I nodded in agreement. "The music isn't that good." We made our way out the club and went to the next one Club 20. This one was fairly new, I was excited to see what it was like compared to Shock. We walked straight in again, perks of being friends with Sharpay Evans. Her family was known by anybody and everybody important. After I got another drink I dragged Sharpay on the dance floor.

"Do you see anybody you like?" She asked over the music.

I looked around while I danced against Sharpay. I was a Blond guy straight ahead of me, his eyes were green and vibrant and were watching me. "That guy is kind of cute." I yelled back to her. I turned to look back at him and he was coming over toward me.

"Care to dance?" The blonde guy's deep voice rumbled from his throat. I smiled and nodded. I put my hand in his and started dancing against him. His hands snakes down my hips as I danced against him. I was a little uncomfortable but I was trying to enjoy myself. After the next song was over he leaned over. "Let me get buy you a drink."

"Okay." I said, he lead me over to the bar. I ordered a drink and sat down. "What's your name?" I asked him, curious to know.

"I'm Eric." He said with a smile. "Yours?"

I returned his smile and picked up my drink "Gabriella…. Cheers" I clinked my glass against his and took a long drink. It was safe to say I was drunk, I wasn't shit faced but I wasn't tipsy. "You know, I'm single tonight. I haven't been single in five years… FIVE! A WHOLE HAND!" I yelled holding up my hand.

Eric chuckled at me, "Who broke your heart?"

"Oh, Nobody. I'm the heart breaker." I said smiling unashamedly. "He likes to look at other girls in front of me."

"If you were my girl then I'd never take my eyes off you." Eric said, brushing a curl off my cheek. I blushed and looked away. I saw Troy, Chad and Casey walking up to the bar. My eyes met Troy's but I couldn't read his expression. I turned back to Eric and downed the rest of my drink. "Whoa there, quite the drinker I see."

"You bet." I said, smiling. "I have a very high tolerance. I don't throw up either. One more bartender!" I called out.

"Easy there cowgirl." I heard Troy say from behind me. "How much did you drink already?"

I swiveled to face Troy. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Who is this guy?" Eric asked.

I squished Troy's cheek against mine. "It's just my Troy." I smacked his cheek. "He was just leaving." I let him go, pushing his head back before picking up my drink.

Troy smirked at me and Eric. "Hope you like them sassy… I hope you cut your fingernails Gab." Troy winked at me, taking his drink and walking away.

"He is such an ass." I muttered, taking a drink.

Eric laughed nervously. "What was that?"

"Just ignore him." I said, putting my hand on Eric's knee. "Let's dance!" I picked up my drink in one hand and lead Eric out with my other hand. "I love this song!" I yelled grinding against his pelvis. I looked around and my eyes found Troy.

Troy was standing by the bar talking to a pretty brunette girl. I wanted to go smack the lust out of that bitches eyes. I ran my fingers through Eric's hair. Troy's eyes traveled over to me. He watched me as I shook my hips against the man behind me. The girl he was talking to was getting annoyed and sending me a death glare.

Eric leaned down and kissed the back of my ear gently. I tensed up, suddenly feeling dirty. "What are you looking at?" He asked me, his breath hot against my ear.

I turned to look up at him. "Nothing." I sent him a smile. I turned around to face him and his hands traveled down my waist. Eric's hands brushed over my ass, cupping it gently. I pulled away from him slowly so he would get his hands off my butt. He tried to lean in to kiss me, I turned my cheek. I saw somebody come over out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, Games over. You win." Troy yelled so I could hear him above the music.

Eric let go of me. "Dude, were dancing."

"Dude. I don't care. Gabi, come on. Let's go home." Troy reached out for my hand.

Eric stepped in front of me. "She obviously doesn't want to go with you. She isn't your property."

"That's right." Troy said. I stepped out from behind Eric. "But she's my fiancée."

Eric looked at me. I smiled apologetically. "I was single for the night, and we've been together for five years and he does look at other girls but I'm marrying this asshole." I slipped my engagement ring back on the ring finger. "Sorry."

"Let's get you home baby." Troy wrapped his arms around me, lifting me over his shoulder. Troy carried me out of the club.

* * *

The last thing I remember was Taylor handing me my purse and we climbed into a cab. I woke up, naked with a pounding headache. I looked at the time and groaned, turning over on my stomach. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me close to him.

I groaned again. "Good Morning." Troy said hoarsely, kissing the middle of my back.

"Mmmm-ugh." I groaned, holding my head.

Troy chuckled quietly. "There is a Gatorade and aspirin on the night stand waiting for you."

I looked at the night stand and sat up. I took a long drink of the Gatorade before I popped the pills in my mouth, swallowing them. "My head is killing me." I said, looking at him. I closed my eyes.

"Sharpay told me you were going to have a killer hang over." He kissed my hip gently. I slid back down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I can make you some coffee if you want."

"I'm okay for right now." I said quietly, cuddling in Troy's arms. "Just hold me." Troy nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "Did you enjoy being single for a night?"

Troy shrugged. "Eh, not as much as I should. We went to the bar and got a couple of drinks. There were no girls worth looking at. Then when we went to 20 and saw you talking to that guy jealousy got the best of me."

I smiled at him. "I was right."

He chuckled, rubbing my arms. "Yes, baby, you were right. I just want to punch that guy in his face."

I giggled quietly, turning to face him. I put my hand on his chest, wrapping my leg around his legs. "I was about to go over to you when you were talking to that brunette girl."

Troy laughed. "She was getting so mad when I was looking at you."

"So I'm not the only one, and it's perfectly normal." I said, kissing his lips. "All your attention should be on me anyway, you are spending the rest of your life with me."

Troy smiled, cupping my face. He kissed my lips slowly, moving his hands to my waist. "You're so right baby. You will have all my attention and you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I cuddled up to him. "I love you Troy, you don't know how much you mean to me." I played with his hair. "I know I don't tell you that enough but I do."

"I know you love me, I hope you know I love you so much more than I can explain." He hid his face in my neck. "I know I can be an asshole all the time but I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. " Troy kissed my forehead gently. "Please don't ever suggest this single for a night thing where I have to watch you get groped again."

I giggled quietly. "Only if make it look like you're not looking at other girls when you're with me."

Troy smiled at me and kissed my lips. "You got a deal."

* * *

**Random one shot. I was listening to some rap song and they were talking about being single for a night and this kind of just wrote itself. I hope y'all enjoy it. New story should be up at the beginning of next week. Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
